Sunbathing
by Cuthbert72
Summary: A one shot account of an afternoon spent soaking up the sun and each other on Clifton down. Part of the process of Cassie 'getting to know Sid - a lot'. This one will definitely be 'M' rated. Well, you don't expect Sid to hold back after spending so much time with a naked or nearly naked Cassie.


**Sunbathing**

 **A little interlude when both Sid and Cassie were happy.**

It was a sunny Saturday morning in May. Sid had two things on his mind, the forthcoming exams and his feelings for his girlfriend, Cassie. At long last, this relationship appeared to be on an even keel. The couple had been an 'item' since Sid had been goaded into confronting Cassie a couple of months ago.

In the morning, Sid went to Chris's flat to meet Cassie. He was not quite sure what he was going to do for the rest of the day. That would depend on Cassie. Chris was at work, so Cassie would be alone. Sid rattled the letterbox. Cassie opened the door. She embraced and kissed Sid as he entered. She was wearing her 'bow' t-shirt outside a short, white, low slung pleated skirt.

"Oh, sweet Sid!" said Cassie, "You're here."

"Of course I'm here." said Sid, "I wouldn't forget you, would I? Anyway, what would you like to do today."

"Well, I'm in a very relaxed mood," said Cassie, "I'd love to relax with you."

"What about revision?" asked Sid, "The exams are not far away."

"All the more reason to relax," said Cassie, "You do need to have a break now and then."

It was going to be a hot, sunny day. Cassie suggested that they spend it outdoors on Clifton Down.

"Incidentally, what are you wearing under your jeans?" asked Cassie.

"What kind of question is that?" replied Sid, "I'm wearing boxer shorts. Why?"

"That's good, because we're going to soak up the sunshine." said Cassie as she put a large tube of high factor sunblock, two travel rugs and a cardigan into her bag.

Sid wasn't sure about this as he was quite shy about his body, and didn't often willingly expose it in public. Cassie sensed his misgivings.

"That's why we're going to Clifton Down rather than Brandon Hill." said Cassie, "It'll be less crowded and there's a lot more level ground to lay down, and plenty of trees if it gets too hot."

"S'pose!" said Sid, "By the way, I'm beginning to feel hungry. Are we going anywhere for lunch?"

"Don't worry," said Cassie, "We'll call in somewhere on the way there."

The couple set out just before midday. They found a friendly looking pub and enjoyed a light snack there. Just before they went on to the down, Cassie found a mini-mart and bought two bottles of Coke. She wrapped them in her cardigan and put them at the bottom of her bag.

Once they reached Clifton Down, Sid and Cassie found a reasonably secluded spot near a couple of trees, which would produce some shade if they needed it, and well away from any of the paths. Cassie laid out the rugs on the grass. There was nobody within at least a couple of hundred yards of them. Cassie embraced Sid, kissed him and relieved him of his t-shirt. Sid lay down on the rug, while Cassie removed her own t-shirt. She laid down on her back next to Sid. He was now feeling more relaxed. He reached across and gently traced the edges of Cassie's rib cage with his fingers, before caressing her flat belly and her bony hips. The waistband of her skirt was very low. They lay like this for about fifteen minutes, exploring each other's bodies before Cassie produced the sunblock and invited Sid to apply it to her back. He was more than willing, especially when Cassie unclipped her bra, so he could cover all her back. Sid then applied the cream to himself, letting Cassie apply it to his back. At this point, Cassie stood up and removed her skirt revealing the sheer beauty of her slender figure. Sid gasped with pleasure. Cassie was only wearing a minute thong round her hips. She also persuaded Sid out of his jeans. She laid down on her front and once again unclipped her bra. Sid gently traced the outlines of her shoulder blades and ran his fingers down her spine, earning a deep sigh of pleasure from her.

"You feel so lovely, Cass." said Sid, "I really adore the texture of your skin."

"Are you glad we came out here now?" asked Cassie, "You were a bit reluctant at first."

"I suppose I am, now we're here." said Sid, "Seeing your sweet body in the sunlight does something for me."

"Now, now!" said Cassie, "Don't get too excited. We are in a public place, but there is something I'd like you to do."

Cassie turned over onto her back, looked around to check that nobody was near, and removed her bra.

"Would you like to 'do' my tits?" asked Cassie, handing the sunblock to Sid.

"With pleasure." said Sid, hardly believing his luck.

He gently applied the cream to Cassie's small, firm breasts, relishing the feel of them. She sighed with pleasure as he did this. His hand also strayed down past her belly and into her thong.

"Hey, Sid!" said Cassie, "I like that, but don't forget we're in a public place. Incidentally, it might be a good idea if you did your legs. You don't want to burn them."

Sid complied. He remembered the feel of jeans on sunburnt legs from his trip with the 'gang' to South Wales in April. The couple then lay together in silence for a while. Ascertaining that the coast was clear, Cassie discarded her bra. It was Sid who spoke first.

"Cass," said Sid, "What do you really feel about me?"

"I think you know the answer to that one." said Cassie, as she propped herself up on one elbow to face Sid, "I love you. You're the one person who has made my life seem worthwhile. I feel deeply happy when you're around me. Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to hear it from you," said Sid, "Not some image you're using your clothes to project."

"What!?" said Cassie, "I'm still me with or without clothes."

"But without your clothes," said Sid, "You seem more open, more genuine and more sincere. I feel it's the real Cassie talking to me. You seem more you somehow. There's nothing between us to get in the way."

"And you obviously enjoy the look of my body." remarked Cassie.

"Well, I suppose that is a factor." said Sid, "You are so beautiful, and your figure is perfect, but it's the feeling that there's nothing between us that makes it so wonderful."

"Strangely, I feel the same way about you." said Cassie, "I'm looking at you in your natural state. You seem more genuine and somehow, slightly vulnerable. It brings out my feelings of love for you."

"That's nice." said Sid.

Conversation ceased for ten minutes or so. Cassie broke the silence.

"I suppose that this openness to each other when we're practically naked is one of the things that those FKK people in the Canaries were aiming at." said Cassie.

"What!?" said Sid, not quite catching up with Cassie's train of thought.

"You surely remember me telling you about the time my folks took me to that naturist resort in the Canaries." said Cassie.

"Oh, yes!" said Sid, "I'm with you now. You said you were terrified. How do you feel about uncovering nowadays?"

"I think my present state of dress should tell you that." said Cassie, "I'm really relaxed about it. I'm comfortable like this. I've come to like my body."

"Cool!" said Sid, "I like it as well but, of course, I'm the boy who loves you."

"Going back to what I was saying," said Cassie, "We do seem to be more open to each other without the barrier of clothes."

"That does seem to be true." said Sid.

Cassie leant over and kissed Sid's lips and caressed his body. The couple turned over so they could let the sun shine on their backs. They spent the next fifteen minutes or so laying like this. Once again, Cassie spoke first.

"You know, Sid," said Cassie, with a chuckle in her voice, "I'm only wearing a thong with flesh coloured ties, so I must look totally naked from the back."

"And totally beautiful." commented Sid, "Your back and your bum are gorgeous."

They settled down to another period of serious sunbathing.

"This might take some time, Sid," said Cassie, after about thirty minutes,"But how would you like it if I found it in my heart to make up my differences with Michelle?"

"That would be marvellous!" said Sid, "Your rather sour association with her seems to be the only cloud over our relationship. She used to be your best friend and there's no reason why she shouldn't be your best friend again. We should both put what happened in South Wales behind us. She went an odd way about it, but she did save me from drowning myself."

"But you should have resisted the temptation to initiate a relationship with her." said Cassie, "It hurt when I saw you with her, but I suppose you genuinely believed I'd dumped you."

"That's true." said Sid, "I still feel guilty about what happened then. Still, we're together now and that's all that matters."

After another hour or so, Sid and Cassie decided they had absorbed enough ultra-violet light for the time being. Sid put on his jeans and t-shirt, while Cassie put on her skirt and bra, but elected to put her t-shirt in her bag. Sid was surprised but pleased. She also pulled out the two bottles of Coke she had bought earlier. She had kept them cool by wrapping them in her cardigan. They drank them while walking back off the down.

"You're not wearing your t-shirt." commented Sid as they found their seats on a bus, "Not that I'm complaining."

"No, I felt like cooling down." Said Cassie, "In any case, this bra is a pretty one. It's more like a bikini top."

Cassie returned to the flat with Sid. She invited Sid in. Chris had returned from work and greeted the couple as they entered.

"Hello you two." said Chris, "Wow Cass, you're looking sexy. I like that. What happened to your t-shirt?"

"It's in here." Said Cassie, producing the t-shirt.

"Anyway," said Chris, "I'll love you and leave you. I'm meeting Jal at Ronnie's."

With this, he left. Sid and Cassie removed their shoes.

"Sid," said Cassie, "Would you like to help me wash the sun cream off?"

"What!?" asked Sid.

"I'm inviting you to share the shower with me." said Cassie.

"Oh, of course!" said Sid.

Sid needed no further encouragement. He embraced his sweet Cassie. As he did this, he slid her bra straps down, and caressed her shoulders and shoulder blades. Cassie took this opportunity to lift Sid's t-shirt. He raised his arms and allowed her to remove it. The couple continued their embrace, caressing and exploring each other's backs. It wasn't long before Sid found Cassie's bra clip and unfastened it. The couple were so much into exploring each other's bodies that neither of them were worried that they could be seen from the outside.

"This is so lovely!" said Cassie, as she unzipped Sid's jeans, "Let's finish undressing each other."

Sid removed his jeans and unzipped Cassie's skirt. He also loosened his embrace and let both the bra and skirt fall to the floor. Cassie was now only clad in her tiny thong.

"Oh God, you're beautiful!" exclaimed Sid as he appreciated Cassie's nearly naked body.

"Am I?" asked Cassie.

"Of course you are." said Sid, as he untied Cassie's thong, "Every single little part of you is beautiful."

As Cassie's thong fell to the floor, she pushed Sid's boxer shorts down his thighs, freeing his erection, and let them fall. Both partners were now standing in the kitchen of Chris's flat totally naked - and enjoying the feeling. They embraced, caressed and explored each other's bodies for a few more minutes before making their way to the bathroom. Both of them felt pleasantly relaxed, naked in each other's company.

"Before I had that fortnight in the Canaries," said Cassie, "I couldn't have done this."

"What!?" exclaimed Sid, "You undressed in front of Lachlan, and you weren't wearing very much at Michelle's party."

"I didn't strip completely," said Cassie, "I was still wearing my panties in front of Lachlan. Even when I was being shagged, last year, I was always wearing a dress or a t-shirt. I've now realised just how lovely it feels to be completely naked."

"And in love?" interjected Sid.

"I suppose that's a large part of it." said Cassie, smiling "Let's share that shower."

Sid and Cassie made their way into the bathroom and enjoyed more minutes of naked togetherness under the warm cascading water. Sid in particular, relished the shape of Cassie's slender body as he applied the shower gel. Cassie, for her part enjoyed applying the gel to her sweet Sid. Once they had washed and rinsed, they dried each other. Sid looked forward to this as he would have an excuse to kiss Cassie's dainty little feet while drying them.

"You obviously love my little feet." said Cassie.

"They're beautiful," said Sid, "Just like the rest of you."

He worked his way up her legs after this, planting lots of little kisses as he went.

"I can't believe you 'hated' your thighs, Cass." said Sid, "They're so gorgeous, long, slender and smooth."

The couple took it in turns to finish drying each other's bodies. Cassie had to be cautious when she approached Sid's erection. Once they had finished, they came out of the bathroom, still naked and went to Cassie's bedroom. Cassie located the hair dryer and dried her hair while allowing Sid to explore her back, belly and thighs with his fingertips. On more than one occasion, his fingers strayed towards her pussy, eliciting a shiver of pleasure each time.

Once Cassie finished drying her hair and put the dryer away, she approached Sid, smiling. He stood up. The couple embraced and kissed deeply. Cassie got onto the bed and lay on her back. Sid lay next to her as he had on Clifton Down. Once again, he ran his fingers round her nipples and then down her chest, outlining her rib cage. This time, he did not stop where her thong would have been, but carried on down to her pussy. He probed her slit lightly, locating her clit and earning him a wriggle and a squeal of delight. Cassie turned towards Sid and climbed on top of him. She kissed him, first on his lips, then all over his shoulders and neck. She located his erection and started massaging it. The couple then rolled over again, so that Sid was on top. He started planting little kisses all over her shoulders, breasts and belly working his way down to her smooth, hairless pussy.

Cassie realised where this was going and interrupted the foreplay to produce a condom. Sid applied it. After the pause, he started kissing Cassie's legs, starting with her pretty feet. He worked his way up her slender legs with gentle caresses and many more little kisses and further praise for her lovely thighs. When he reached her pussy, Cassie spread her legs and invited Sid to explore it with his lips and tongue. Sid was doubtful at first, but realised that they had just showered. He probed her pussy with his tongue, locating her clit and earning several sighs and moans from her as he ran his tongue round it. By this time, she was very wet. After a while, he started to move up her belly with his kisses, while stimulating her pussy with one hand. When his kisses reached her breasts, he kissed each of them, running his tongue round each nipple. His fingers found their way into her opening, locating a sensitive spot. Cassie squirmed and moaned some more. Thus encouraged, Sid stimulated her vagina again. He then embraced her fully and kissed her deeply again, rolling the couple onto their sides.

Cassie rolled the pair over so that she was on top. This was a new experience for Sid. He let Cassie take charge of the situation. She straddled him and showered his shoulders and neck with lots of little kisses. It was clear to Sid that she was very close to orgasm. She guided his penis into her own vagina and started 'riding' him. After a short time, she almost yelped and increased the intensity of her movements. Sid could not hold back any longer and released his load.

After this double climax, Sid and Cassie turned onto their sides and continued caressing, kissing and exploring each other until they felt calm. However, Sid's continued exploration of Cassie's slender body was gradually but steadily producing another erection. He was laying with her back against his chest and stimulating her breasts. She noticed.

"Your stiffy's digging into my back again." said Cassie, with a chuckle in her voice, "It seems you're still up for it."

"I am!" said Sid, "But are you?"

"Of course!" said Cassie, as she reached over to the bedside cabinet and produced another condom, "But you're going to need another of these. I'd like you to be gentle with me this time."

"Wasn't I gentle with you last time?" queried Sid.

"Yes, of course you were," said Cassie, "But I wasn't all that gentle with you just now."

Sid continued his exploration of Cassie's breasts, gently tweaking the nipples so they stood up. He then let his fingers stray down to her pussy, which was still quite wet from the recent climax. Cassie turned towards Sid and lay on her back. He reacted by kissing her breasts, running his tongue round the nipples, while caressing her slender shoulders. Her hands explored his back, pulling him closer to her. After a short while, Sid's lines of kisses migrated down her chest, past her navel and reached her pussy. He gently explored her slit with his fingers once again carefully locating and caressing her clit. Cassie caught her breath and gasped with pleasure. Encouraged by this, Sid continued his stimulation with a bit more intensity. His kisses and caresses went down her legs and he paused momentarily to apply the condom. As before, he paid a lot of loving attention to her feet, before making his way back up her legs to her pussy. This time, he didn't hesitate before kissing and licking her most intimate part. He probed her clit with his tongue, and her vagina with his gentle fingers. Following his earlier stimulation of her breasts, this attention to her pussy was bringing her very close to another orgasm.

"Come into me. Now!" gasped Cassie, "I'm ready."

Sid didn't require any further invitation. He moved up her body, inserted his member into her vagina, started thrusting gently and simultaneously, kissing her breasts, shoulders and neck. He was not far from ejaculating, himself. His thrusts increased in intensity, triggering a reaction from Cassie. She pushed harder and more rapidly and started gasping. Sid could not hold back any longer and let go. At this point, Cassie almost screamed as her orgasm peaked.

Sid gently caressed Cassie's beautiful, smooth naked body, kissing and stroking her as she calmed down. He was beginning to feel drowsy, but resisted the temptation to turn over and sleep. He appreciated that Cassie needed his gentle loving attention as she wound down from her climax.

"Thank you, my sweet Sidney." said Cassie, in little more than a whisper, "That was wonderful. You were wonderful. I love you so much."

"I know." said Sid, "I love you too."

"I know we had a shower when we came back from sunbathing," said Cassie, "I don't know about you, but after all that sex, I'm hot and a bit sweaty. Would you like to share another shower?"

"I'd love to." said Sid, "It'll give us more naked time together. We'll be so clean after this."

"We will." said Cassie, smiling as she disengaged from Sid and climbed off the bed.

Sid was not far behind as they made their way back to the bathroom. Once again Sid and Cassie enjoyed the experience of applying the shower gel to each other, rinsing and then drying each other. Sid, again paid particular attention to Cassie's dainty little feet.

Once they were dry, Sid dressed, but Cassie only put on her bra and panties.

"Would you like a drink?" asked Cassie.

"Er, yes." said Sid, "What are you offering?"

"Tea, coffee, hot chocolate," said Cassie, "Or would you like something stronger?"

"Actually, I'm getting a bit hungry," said Sid, "But you're not exactly dressed for going out."

"That can soon be rectified." said Cassie, "I don't usually wear much more than this around the flat anyway."

"I'm not complaining. You're so beautiful." said Sid, "Incidentally, what happened to 'I like wearing all my clothes at once.'?"

"Oh! That went 'out of the window' when I had that naked fortnight in the Canaries." said Cassie, "I've come to like the feeling of not wearing very much. Anyway, I'll make some coffee, then we can discuss what we're going to eat."

Cassie busied herself with the kettle, the coffee jar and a couple of mugs, while Sid watched her with undisguised pleasure from the sofa. Once the kettle had boiled, she poured the coffees, added milk and joined Sid on the sofa. Sid put his arm across her shoulders.

"A couple of minutes ago," said Cassie, "You said you were hungry. What kind of meal had you in mind?"

"That depends on what you can eat." said Sid.

"I can tackle most things these days." said Cassie, "Recently, Jal has introduced me to Indian food. It's so delicious!"

"I didn't think Jal was into curries." remarked Sid.

"The last month or so," said Cassie, "She's had sudden cravings for Indian food, so she took me along to the restaurant because Chris wasn't too keen on spicy food. Don't tell anyone, but I suspect she just might be pregnant."

"I think that's decided where we're going to eat." said Sid, "We'll go to the nearest curry house, because that's what I had in mind, but I didn't know whether you'd like anything on an Indian menu."

"I think you'll be surprised." said Cassie, as she finished her coffee, "I'd better find some clothes."

"Yes, you'd create quite a stir if you walked in to the restaurant in a bikini." said Sid, "This is Bristol, not the Balearics."

Cassie got up from the sofa and disappeared into her bedroom. She emerged a couple of minutes later wearing the loose fitting grey sleeveless shift dress she had worn when she returned from Scotland.

"This should do." said Cassie, as she picked up her bag and put a cardigan into it.

The couple put on their shoes and set out to walk the short distance to the Indian restaurant. It was a warm, almost tropical early evening.

"I've brought the cardigan, but I don't think I'll need it." said Cassie, "It feels so lovely out here."

Once they were seated in the restaurant, Cassie had a look at the menu.

"How hungry are you?" asked Cassie, "Because I'd like a starter."

Sid raised his eyebrows.

"Okay!" said Sid, "What are you thinking about."

"We'll have a couple of poppodoms each," said Cassie, "Then we'll share an onion bhajee. I'll have a chicken dansak for a main dish and we'll share a portion of Bombay aloo. I'll let you choose your main dish and the rice."

Cassie handed the menu to Sid.

"I'll have the lamb bhuna," said Sid, "And I think we'll have egg pilau rice. Do you want any flatbreads, Cass?"

"No, I think that's enough." said Cassie, "But we will have a one and a half litre bottle of Coke."

They placed their order and waited. The poppodoms and the Coca-cola arrived almost immediately.

"You seem to know your way round the menu." commented Sid.

"Yes," said Cassie, "Jal keeps a copy in the flat. As soon as I picked it up here, I knew where to find everything. For instance, poppodums being listed with 'starters' rather than 'breads'."

Just as they finished their poppodums, the onion bhajee arrived.

"That was perfect timing." said Sid.

"It was." said Cassie, as she started on the food.

"You're tucking into that." commented Sid.

"Yes," said Cassie between mouthfuls, "I'm so hungry."

"Before our lunchtime snack," said Sid, "When was your previous meal?"

"I suppose it was yesterday's breakfast." said Cassie.

"That's too long between meals." said Sid, "No wonder you're ravenous. You have to eat regularly to keep you going. A car can't run without petrol."

"I suppose so." said Cassie.

As they finished their starter, a waiter appeared with a platewarmer. Their mains, the rice and the Bombay potato were delivered soon afterwards. Sid and Cassie split the rice and shared the two main dishes. Obviously, Sid liked his lamb bhuna, but was fascinated by the combination of spices in Cassie's chicken dansak.

"You have surprised me." said Sid, "What was the hottest curry you've tried?"

"I tasted some of Jal's prawn vindaloo last week." said Cassie, "That was hot, but I did enjoy it."

"Wow!" exclaimed Sid, "That's the hottest one on the menu. You are into spicy food. I'll have to thank Jal for introducing you to my favourite foreign cuisine."

"Don't let her know why I think she's suddenly into curries." said Cassie.

"Of course not!" said Sid, "That's her secret."

"Thank you," said Cassie, "I don't think she's admitted it to herself yet."

"I know I mentioned this when we were on the down," said Sid, "But do you think you have a realistic chance of making things better between you and Michelle before those two go off to university?"

"I don't know." said Cassie, "The atmosphere between us is still very charged. It will take a lot for me to stop thinking of her as a rival."

"I can assure you, she's not a rival anymore." said Sid, "It's you I love, sweet Cass. In any case, Michelle needs to mend her relationship with Tony."

"That's true," said Cassie, "Tony needs her. I suspect they will try to stay in touch through uni."

"I hope it works out better for them than it did for us." said Sid.

By this time, their plates were empty. Sid paid the bill and the couple left and returned to the flat. As Sid was not staying the night with Cassie, much as he would have liked to, it was time for him to return home.

"That was such a lovely meal." said Cassie, as they were walking back to the flat, "Thank you."

The couple enjoyed a somewhat spicy kiss before entering the flat.

"Before you go," said Cassie, "Would you like something warm and soothing?"

"I'd love that!" Said Sid.

Sid and Cassie entered the flat and Cassie put the kettle on. She went into her bedroom, hung up her dress to air, and continued making two mugs of hot chocolate. Sid watched her with obvious delight from the sofa. Once the drinks were ready, she sat next to Sid. He put his arm across her shoulders and gently caressed them.

"Have you enjoyed our day?" asked Cassie.

"Of course, my sweet one." said Sid, "It's been the best day of my life so far. I can say, with perfect honesty, that we are now truly a couple."

"Can I persuade you to spend the night with me?" asked Cassie.

"I'd really love to, but Mum's expecting me back." said Sid, "In any case, I've got to be up really early for my milk round. My dairy uniform is at home."

"Bring it here next time," said Cassie, "Then we won't have to say goodbye at the end of a lovely day."

"I'd like that." said Sid, "Anyway, I'd better go. Mum would have been expecting me two hours ago."

Sid finished his hot chocolate and got up. Cassie also stood up. Before Sid left, he embraced Cassie and gave her a long, passionate kiss, taking advantage of her lack of clothes to enjoy a final exploration of her skin with his fingers.

"You certainly meant that!" commented Cassie, "It's a pity you're not staying. Anyway, good night sweet and gentle Sidney. Have sweet dreams."

"I'll be dreaming about you all night." said Sid, "Goodbye my sweet one."

Sid left the flat in the full knowledge that he had now fully repaired his relationship with his sweet Cassie. He felt a sense of deep euphoria. Things were working out right for a change. Cassie also felt euphoric, so euphoric that she slept naked that night and really enjoyed the feeling.

The relationship between Sid and Cassie, continued to flourish during the next few weeks, leading them to begin to believe that they would stay together for life. Sid's ambition was always to 'be like Tony'. With Cassie's love and support, he had realised that ambition. He was now a self-confident young man in a close relationship with an incredibly beautiful girl. Unfortunately, all wonderful things have to end. A couple of weeks before the exam results were due, Chris died in Cassie's arms. She was so traumatised that she ran away - to New York, leaving a lonely and heartbroken Sid in Bristol.


End file.
